


Empire

by RoyaleTiming



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaleTiming/pseuds/RoyaleTiming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Empire is a song about someone who grew greedy with power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empire

sat alone, waiting the news,  
i know what is to come.  
with my own hands i built this city,  
just to watch its demise.  
the power, the glory,  
it all got too much,  
now it has taken over my mind.

it all happened so fast,  
quicker than a flash,  
my mind left in turmoil  
and my empire left in ash.  
my own morals are my enemies.

my empire has gone,  
wo-ah, my empire is gone, my empire is gone,  
i am left alone   
and my empire is gone.

as it all began to go  
i tried to stand my ground,  
tried to fight it out till the end,  
but it was far too late.

it all happened so fast,  
quicker than a flash,  
my mind left in turmoil  
and my empire left in ash.  
my own morals are my enemies.

my empire has gone,  
wo-ah, my empire is gone, my empire is gone,  
i am left alone   
and my empire is gone.

i had grown selfish, wo-ah,  
i had grown selfish,  
not a care in the world as the flames flickered on,  
screams dismissed to the night.

it all happened so fast,  
quicker than a flash,  
my mind left in turmoil  
and my empire left in ash.  
my own morals are my enemies.

my empire has gone,  
wo-ah, my empire is gone, my empire is gone,  
i am left alone   
and my empire is gone.  
my empire is gone,

i had grown selfish,  
my empire is gone,  
i am left alone.


End file.
